The Best Kind of Life
In this Fanfiction, we will be starting with the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry has a sister named Emma, who was dating Draco. And I gave Draco a surprising twist I think you all will like very much. I WILL BE USING QUOTES FROM THE MOVIES AND BOOKS! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING! Harry's heart sank as soon as he stepped into the Great Hall. There was Fred, laying on the floor. His eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. As Ginny and Hermione, who were holding each other in a hug, moved towards the family, Harry got a clear view of the bodies next to Fred- Remus and Tonks. They laid there, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling. Harry looked to his right, and saw Neville and Luna carrying two bodies. Neville was carrying the limp form of Colin Creevey, and Luna was carrying the mangled body of Lavender Brown. Harry had been thoughtful enough to bring Snape's body back, though he was seeing more bodies than he thought he could handle. Harry swore he saw even Percy crying over all the deaths. Then, Draco Malfoy burst in, carrying a body of his only remaining relatives: Emma. Draco started sobbing as he dropped to the floor. Harry and Draco and the Weasleys moved the remaining bodies together, while Neville and Luna brought in more. At Fred's funeral, Harry noticed something odd. It was the head of white blonde hair. It belonged to Draco Malfoy. He was at every funeral. When Harry visited the graveyard with Ginny, he had buried Dobby there instead of the sandy spot he was already in. He saw Draco bending over every tombstone of Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, Dobby, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, and the others that died throughout Harry's life. Draco left flowers on each of them, and a card. He sat there for five minutes each tombstone, apologizing and sobbing. He really wasn't as heartless as he seemed. Before he left, he kissed Emma's grave, put an even bigger pile of flowers on it, and sat there longer than the other ones. ELEVEN YEARS LATER Harry and Ginny stood on Platform nine and three-quarters with Teddy Remus Lupin, Emma Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and James Sirius Potter. It was James' third year, and Teddy, Emma, and Albus' first year. Lily was not supposed to go until next year. Ginny tugged at Harry's arm. "Ron and Hermione are here," she said. Ron and Hermione ran over to them, and it was their daughter, Rose's first year. Along the platform stood Draco Malfoy with his son, Scorpius, wishing him goodbye. Then, to Harry's right, there stood Dudley. He had lost a lot of weight, and was now pretty darn handsome. He and his wife kissed their son on the head, who was named Devon, since they could not find any suitable family names. FIRST PERSON VIEW FROM EMMA It was my first night at Hogwarts. I was extremely excited, but nervous as well. I decided to take a little midnight stroll around the castle. What would McGonagall care? She wouldn't know... After I made it down to the first floor, I found an isolated room. I went over to it, and saw a big mirror. I looked into, expecting to see nothing except my face. Boy, was I wrong by far. There they were, in the mirror standing behind me. My TRUE mother and father. Remus and Tonks. "H-hi," I sputtered. Tonks and Remus waved. Tonks was making hilarious faces and I was laughing until I noticed Remus. He was standing in the corner, just watching. I stopped laughing and smiling and a sad look came across both of our faces. I tried to reach out and just grab his hand, but I wasn't able to. I was surprised I recognized them. I had always refused to look at pictures them. Perhaps because I was afraid. Afraid that I would remember. Afraid that my emotions would start to come alive and I would start crying hysterically. "In your pocket, if you truly miss us, is a stone. Use it three times a day for a week. A surprise will come, I guarantee you," Remus said. I blinked, and they were gone. A WEEK LATER Every time I had used the stone, the ghostly figures of Remus and Tonks, and a man I know to be Severus Snape from his picture in the headmaster's office and through the corridors, and a few other people would show. They were there for probably a fraction of a second, but it was always worth it. I got to see the ones I loved. The ones I missed dearly. But then, the stone stopped working. I was outraged. I threw it against the wall and it shattered. That morning at breakfast, our new headmaster, Professor Wittenburg, told Teddy and I we had visitors. "Probably some old lunatics who are wanting to adopt us," Teddy muttered. "Then I guess we shouldn'y have came back from the dead, if that's how you wanna greet your mother and father," said a male's voice jokingly. Teddy and I spun around and almost died of excitement and shock. It was Remus and Tonks. Our REAL mother and father. "Remus, Nymphadora, I-" Wittenburg began, but Tonks cut him off. "I'd PREFER to be called Tonks if you don't mind," she corrected harshly. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Tonks," Wittenburg apologized, "I assume you, Remus and Tonks, will be taking Teddy and Emma home for winter break?" he asked. "Yes, we will be," said Remus. The next day on the Hogwarts Express, Remus and Tonks had to sit in the staff carriages in the very far back of the train, which sucked. Teddy and I got off the train before they did. "Harry! Ginny!" I yelled as I rushed to them. True, they were my godfather and godmother, but they would never, EVER be like Remus and Tonks. That's why I always called them Harry and Ginny. Not mom and dad. Now I have my real family back, so I definitely don't need to call them mom or dad now. After going up to our rooms and getting unpacked, I ran downstairs to find Lily in tears, and Albus and James glaring at Harry and Ginny. "I thought we were going out for ice cream?!" Lily interrogated. "We were," Harry said. "But Teddy and Emma don't want to right now," Ginny concluded. "How come those Lupin children- sorry- I mean, wolves- no, I mean, mutts, get whatever they want?" James asked. "If we're mutts," I started, stepping out of the shadows of the staircase, "Then why are we still here?" Immediately, James, Albus, and Lily's faces all turned red, as did Harry and Ginny. It was pretty clear that they had regretted having the conversation. "Sorry, Emma. James doesn't know how to act around cool people like you and Teddy," Albus said, scowling at James and Lily. "Whatever. You're only taking their side because your scared," James retaliated. "What do you mean, '''I'm scared'?" Albus asked. "You're scared their gonna bite you if you don't take their side, or rip you to shreds!" Lily shouted. "Am not!" Albus yelled back in retaliation. Somewhere deep within, I gathered up the courage to make a low growling sound. "What's wrong, doggy?" James asked, holding his hand out, which clearly meant he dared me to bite him. "James, don't! You'll get hurt," Lily shrieked, shrinking back into Ginny's arms. "Even ''Lily is scared of you," James commented rudely. Later that night during dinner, no matter how often or hard Harry tried to start a conversation, it wasn't happening. Not for Teddy and I, at least. Needless to say I had told him everything that I heard and said. Then, out of nowhere, the front door opened unexpectedly. "Come ON Remus! Lift with your knees!" a voice yelled. "Sirius, will you shut up for a moment before I put you in a full body bind? Besides, you aren't doing a freaking thing to help except sit there and try to "motivate" me," another voice scolded. "Severus, it's like you're not even '' trying'' to lift our bags!" the first voice yelled. "What makes you think that? Oh wait- maybe because- I'm not," ''a third voice said sarcastically, and I heard luggage drop to the floor. "My bad," the third voice said. "Oh, will you boys cool it? This rivalry has been going on for years now. Don't you think it's time to end it?" a female's voice asked. "NO!" the first three shouted at once. "Oi, Tonks, can you help Cedric and I? This is getting a bit, urgh, heavy," said another voice. "COLIN! QUIT TAKING PICTURES OF ME!" A second female's voice shouted angrily, and I heard a piece of technology, specifically a digital camera (werewolf senses) drop and break. "Lavender, I already have enough pictures of you to give to youw wittle Wonniekins," another male's voice said. "Dobby wants to see Harry Potter!" an excited voice shouted. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YEH! My eye can sense tension," a man's voice said. "Never guessed it, Moody," a sarcastic voice said. Harry and Ginny ran upstairs. So did all of us children. Harry and Ginny tackled one or two of them, and I saw a man with a weird looking eye shout, "''Stupefy!" and Harry and Ginny went flying. "Imposters!" Harry yelled at Remus and Tonks and the other people with them. "Well, well, Potter, not up to our usual standards are we?" asked a man with greasy looking black hair. Teddy and I explained to Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, and Lily what happened that night in the Mirror of Erised and afterwards. The voices we heard were from Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Dobby the house elf, Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. "Oi, Harry, brought your owl," Fred said, as a snowy owl named Hedwig swooped in onto Harry's shoulder. A black dog that we found by the lake had come running upstairs. "That's Padfoot," I explained. Sirius' eyes went wide, then back to normal. He started to tear up a bit, but then stopped. "C'mere, Padfoot," Sirius said to the little black dog, and he came running over and started barking playfully. We decided that Remus, Tonks, and Sirius would live at Grimmauld place with us, since they really didn't have anywhere else to go. Everyone else left. We played a few games of Exploding Snap, and ate some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, in which dad (Remus) made a run for the bathroom, and mom (Tonks) busted out laughing. We later decided that instead of calling Remus "dad" we would call him Moony. Sirius was Uncle Padfoot, and Tonks stayed Tonks. Later that night, the whole house woke up to screaming from Moony and Tonks' room. We ran downstairs as quickly as possible, and found Moony on the floor, hyperventilating. Tonks was laughing so hard, we guessed that why she fell off the bed too. "Moony, are you alright?" I asked worriedly, and helped him get to his feet. "Your mother over there thought it would be funny to play a little prank on me," Moony explained. When Tonks got done laughing, she got up and said, "Your father was being a bit of an idiot when he turned over to kiss me, because he didn't seem to remember in his sleep that I am a metamorphmagus," Tonks said, holding back a giggle. "I turn over to give her a simple kiss, thinking nothing unusual would happen. I never thought I'd kiss Snape until that night," he said, "Tonks morphed her face into Snape's, and I screamed and fell off the bed. That's why I was hyperventilating." "And that's why I'' was laughing!" Tonks said, finally giving up on holding back her laughter. "Just you wait, Tonks. I will ''accidentally turn into a werewolf in here. Then I'll watch how much funny ''you ''find it," Moony said. I heard Uncle Padfoot and the rest of them storm back upstairs, probably angry they woke up because of Tonks' stupid prank, though Teddy, Albus, Lily, and I found it quite funny. Even Harry seemed to find it slightly amusing. Teddy and I ran up to our rooms to get the sleep we needed for the night. On our way out, we swore we heard Tonks say something along the lines of, "You kissed a man, Remus! Specifically Snape! How does it feel to be gay?" And Moony say something like, "You're the one who transformed into Snape. And you're already ugly enough," which made, at least I was ninety-nine percent sure, Tonks shove him off the bed and he landed with a loud thud. Teddy and I laughed all the way up to our room. Sometimes, they were just too much.